playgroundfandomcom_it-20200213-history
FAQ
| Traduzioni: English (Inglese) | Español (Spagnolo) | Français (Francese) | 日本語(Japponese) | 中文 (Cinese) | Polski (Polacco) | Русский (Russo) | Italiano | Indonesian (Indonesiano) | Deutsch (Tedesco) | Svenska (Svedese) | Português (Portoghese) ---- Questa pagina deve essere tradotta. Tutti i link linkano a pagine in inglese. Se sei in grado, nascondi la parte in inglese. Cosa sono i Wikia? Wikia sono comunità wiki che creano contenuti liberi con il software MediaWiki. Queste sono ospitate gratis da Wikia, Inc., la ditta che gestisce il progetto. Ognuno è libero di creare un nuovo Wikia in accordo con le regole di creazione di Wikia e le condizioni d'uso. Vedi Su Wikia, Perché usare Wikia? Cos'è Wikia, Inc.? Wikia, Inc. è una ditta fondata da Jimmy Wales nel 2004. Essa gestisce il progetto Wikia, e altri wiki, incluso Memory Alpha. Cos'è un wiki? Wiki è un tipo di software che permette agli utenti di editare pagine web. Vedi Cos'èWiki per dettagli ulteriori. Per altre definizioni, vedi il glossario. Puoi anche vedere la pagina Wikipedia:Wiki per una risposta enciclopedica. Come posso editare? Semplicemente clicca il link edit di qualsiasi pagina. Leggi la per dettagli, o tenta il Devo segnalare il mio indirizzo email per registrarmi? No. Noi vorremmo mantenere il sito il più aperto possibile per iniziare. Tuttavia noi vi consigliamo di fornirci il vostro indirizzo email nel caso in cui smarriate la password. I fondatori dei wikis sono incoraggiati ad inserire un indirizzo email così che possono essere contattati dagli utenti dello wiki che hanno fondato. Su quale software gira Wikia ? Tutti i Wikia usano MediaWiki, il motore wiki che fa girare anche Wikipedia. Il software MediaWiki è disponibile sotto licenza GPL. Come si cerca su Wikia? Puoi cercare sui wikis di Wikia usando la casalla di ricerca che appare sulla barra laterale. Leggi MetaWikipedia:Help:Searching. Who owns the copyright on Wikia? Copyright stays with the original author, but if you upload your content here, then you agree to licence that under the terms of the GFDL. This means other people can reuse and change your work as long as they meet the terms of that licence. What are namespaces? Namespaces are used to distinguish between different types of content. Information about users goes in the "user namespace". This means the page title starts with "User:". For example, User:Jasonr is a page about Jason in the User namespace. See . How complete is Wikia? Different wikis will have different levels of completeness. None of the wikis are "finished" since they are all open to further editing. What is an administrator? An administrator (also known as an admin or a sysop) on the wiki is simply a trusted user who has the ability to delete or protect pages on the wiki. For a full list of things admins can do, see Wikipedia's page on Administrators. For a list of admins on this wiki, see . See . Can I use HTML on wiki pages? Yes, but it is easier to use wikitext. See and . Do I need to enable cookies to use Wikia? You will if you want to edit whilst logged in. You can choose to edit as an unregistered user, but this means fewer options are available to you (such as moving pages). See . Someone deleted the content I added. What can I do? If your edit was vandalism, it may have been reverted. See . If you believe the reversion was a mistake, you can discuss this on the talk page of the article concerned. Can I use Wikia content on my site? Yes, as long as you abide by terms of the GFDL. Who checks the edits? Any user can check edits. Logged in users can use the feature to mark checked edits. Any user can bad edits, though can do this more easily than other users. How can I use interwiki links? Links to sites on the Interwiki map can be used by typing the interwiki link word followed by the page title. For example, to link to the Meatball wiki, you can type Meatball:OptimalSearching. For wikis in multiple languages, you can link to other language versions by placing the language code after the interwiki link text. For example, Wikipedia:Fr:Accueil will link to the French Wikipedia's main page via a redirect from http://www.wikipedia.org/wiki/fr:Accueil See . Can I have a private wiki here? No; Wikia only provides public wikis. See the Wikia creation policy. Can I choose a different license? You can choose to multi-license your own edits, but they must always be released under the GFDL. See Multi-licensing. Can I have a non-wikia domain name? You can redirect another domain to Wikia, but the main URL for all Wikia will be wikia.com. If you already have a large wiki on another domain, please contact Wikia for alternative solutions. Can I have a temporary wiki? Yes. As long as your content does not violate our terms of use, you can create a temporary wiki on our scratchpad at scratchpad.wikia.com . Do I have to create a new account on every Wikia? No, user accounts are joined across all Wikia, and also Memory Alpha, so you only need to create one account. Can I use different languages on the wiki? Yes. See languages. Can I move my existing wiki to Wikia? Yes, as long as the content is available under the GFDL or a compatible license. Can I download the wiki I create here on Wikia? All Wikia wikis have database downloads available. See database download. Can I copy text from other websites to the wiki? Not unless they are available under the GFDL. See Wikia copyrights. Copying text from elsewhere without attribution is likely to lead to your content being deleted. Can I protect pages on the wiki? Only under certain circumstances. See protection. It is a common mistake to protect pages unnecessarily. Can I prevent editing from unregistered users? No. Wikia is open to editing from anyone, including those who choose not to log in. Where can I report bugs? The best place to do this is in our bugzilla. You can also discuss problems at talk:technical support. Where can I get more help? You can ask questions at talk:community portal or contact us with questions. Category:AiutoCategory:About Wikia ja:FAQzh:常問集fr:FAQ/Fr ru:ЧАВО